


Consumed with what's to transpire

by 2244angel



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, Domestic Evak, Edging, Evak Smut, Even edges Isak basically, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, They're both over 18 so it's not underage dw, This is just for fun and there's no real storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2244angel/pseuds/2244angel
Summary: “Would you edge me?”Even whips his head up from kissing down his boyfriend's torso, where Isak’s looking at him with hopeful eyes, bottom teeth biting his upper lip. Even smiles and says seductively, “How could I say no to that?”Isak’s mouth forms into a big smile. Then Even realises that he doesn’t know exactly how he’s supposed to edge someone.“Let’s just do it next time. I need to prepare for it.”Or, Even edges Isak and there's no plot, just their lovely canon relationship.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Consumed with what's to transpire

Sex with Isak was nothing unusual. Or, unusual in the sense that it wasn’t a rare occasion.

Him and Isak have been together for three years. In those three years, sex has gradually become something more kinky, yet it still has the same amount of love as when they first began dating, and Even will always cherish that. He will always cherish that even when he’s making Isak scream out of (pleasurable) pain or vice versa, they’re not going overboard, that they still love each other, even when they do accidentally go overboard.

When they were new and official, sex was something tentative. They didn’t know exactly what the other wanted. It wasn’t just something to get an orgasm out of, it was - and still is - also something to feel connected to each other, to feel closer, and to learn more about the other when they’re exposed and vulnerable. 

Even remembers their first time having penetrative sex, laughing and blushing and tugging and scratching. Not being able to find the right position. Isak clutching onto Even’s hair when Even touches him in just the right way, unintentionally punching him the process, both of them bursting into giggles but then Isak making the most beautiful expression of pleasure and love. Even remembers the first time Isak topped him, how good it felt to have Isak inside, to be connected the other way around. The way Isak’s body moved as he thrust into him. Isak burying his head in Even’s neck as he comes into the condom inside his ass.

Even remembers the first time they decided to do something kinky. It was ten months into their relationship and sex was becoming monotonous, and don’t get them wrong, they still loved it. But they needed to mix it up. To do something other than just make love - to focus more on the hotness and the pleasure aspect of sex and not just the love aspect.

The first "kinky" thing they tried was sixty-nining, then rimming, then sex toys - mainly fleshlights and buttplugs. But nothing extremely raunchy or freaky.

As their relationship progressed through the years, sex was usually something to get an orgasm out of. Even hardly remembers the last time he jacked off alone because now every time he climaxes, it’s with Isak. And the same goes for the younger man. But exclusively making love was a rarity, and even though they can choose when to have sex to feel loved, it’s more special than just getting off, which is exactly the reason why making love is a special occasion for them.

But having sex with Isak is pretty much _always_ making love - in any way, shape or form.

.

"Would you edge me?"

Even whips his head up from kissing down his boyfriend's torso, where Isak’s looking at him with hopeful eyes, bottom teeth biting his upper lip. Even smiles and says seductively, “How could I say no to that?” 

Isak’s mouth forms into a big smile. Then Even realises that he doesn’t know exactly how he’s supposed to edge someone.

“Let’s just do it next time. I need to prepare for it.”

Isak raises his eyebrows, skeptical but trusting. He laughs, “Okay.”

For now, they’ll just have sex to feel loved. And also for an orgasm.

.

Even researches what edging is and how to do it. Unsurprisingly, it makes him indisputably turned on thinking of edging Isak. Of seeing him combust from not being able to release his pleasure, seeing him gasp from sensitivity and his face turn tomato red from the frustrating euphoria inflicted upon him.

Three days later following their previous sexual activities, Even walks into the apartment at 19:44 carrying a paper bag behind his back that consists of handcuffs, a cock ring, a vibrator and a gag bought from Amors Lille Hjelper in the centre of Trondheim. He knows how much Isak will love them.

“Isak?” He calls.

Isak replies instantly, “In the kitchen!”

Even smiles at the sound of his voice and walks up into the hallway from their living room and enters their small kitchen. He spots Isak and walks over to where he's standing at the stove cooking some scrambled eggs, the eggs that Even taught him how to make. Even guesses it's for their dinner because fancy meals were not in their budget at the moment - even though Even just spent 300 kroner on sex toys. _Oh well_. 

But Isak makes the eggs perfectly. Maybe even better than Even himself.

“Halla.” Even greets.

“Halla.” Isak smiles and leans his head back, puckering his lips for a kiss. Even presses his lips to them and wraps his left arm around Isak’s middle, right hand still holding onto the bag behind his back.

“I have a surprise for you.” He presses his cheek against Isak’s shoulder. Isak hums, “Oh? You do?”

Even watches Isak's hands as he switches the stove off and retrieves a spatula to place the eggs on the toast.

Even kisses his shoulder, lightly stroking Isak’s tummy with the tips of his fingers. “Mhm. You’ll love it.”

Isak raises his eyebrow, tilting his head down to look at him, just in the way Even loves. “Will I now?”

Even nods and steps back to let Isak past and sit on their tiny kitchen table. Even sits across from him and places the bag on the ground whilst Isak stuffs a forkful of bread and eggs into his mouth.

Isak reads the brand name on the bag and his expression turns into amusement. He looks back at Even. “Seriously?”

Even smiles. “Yes.”

Isak rolls his eyes fondly and stuffs another mouthful past his lips. Even watches him closely as he eats his own eggs. His boyfriend speaks again, “Okay. Let’s see what it is.”

Even grabs the bag and places it on his lap, slowly retrieving the contents one by one and balancing them on the table, watching as Isak’s eyes widen and his cheeks redden slowly. Once the toys are all sitting on the table side by side, Even speaks, “I’m prepared to edge you now.”

Isak splutters and laughs. “Okay… Let’s just finish dinner first. And get the bedroom ready.”

Even nods and eats the eggs that Isak made for him. They’re delicious and he can’t stop himself was expressing that to Isak. 

Once Even’s finished his food, a few minutes before he’s sure Isak will finish, he grabs the toys, stuffing them back into the bag. As he stands up, he asks, “Have you cleaned your ass?”

Isak rolls his eyes and chuckles a little. “Yeah. I had a shower before.”

Even nods, swiping Isak’s bangs off his face and walks into the living room, crossing the couch and TV to their bedroom. He closes the door and places the bag down on the bed. He looks around at the mess of their room which is horrific. Even decides to clean and tidy.

He picks up their dirty clothing from the floor and throws them in the laundry basket. He gets rid of the food wrappers and crumbled study notes, makes the bed neat and clean, swiping off any crumbs. He closes the curtains and lights a few vanilla scented candles. It makes Even chuckle. What they’re about to do isn’t exactly _vanilla_.

Just as Even finishes lighting the last candle, Isak walks into their room and closes the door behind him.

Isak smiles at the sight of candles and Even standing next to the bed, looking at Isak with a cheeky grin. He walks over to the taller man and places a hand on his shoulder, another on his waist, leaning up to kiss Even and Even kisses him back.

“What exactly do you have planned?” Isak questions and Even hums.

“I’m not telling.”

Isak huffs and rolls his eyes, laying down on the bed like he knew that Even wanted him to. It’s as if they can speak telepathically.

Even makes sure that his movements are slow and teasing. He can already see the small tent of Isak’s half-hard dick in his sweatpants - he guesses Isak was thinking about what Even was going to do to him. It makes him giggle.

“Let me take care of you, tonight is all about you.”

Even decides to tidy up their dresser and nightstand just to tease him. 

He hears Isak whine after two minutes of him shuffling around. “Even...”

Even laughs, “Shush. I’m making things nice for you.”

Isak rolls his eyes and smiles. Even finishes tidying up their room and Isak lies motionless as he lets Even crawl onto the bed and straddle his hips. He grabs Isak’s hands, interlocking their fingers and pressing them into the bed beside Isak’s head as they make out heatedly. He keeps that up for about fifty seconds before he retrieves the hand restraints and sits back up, ass pressed against Isak’s junk. It’s not fully hard, but Even can tell it’s harder than before.

He takes Isak’s shirt off as well as his sweatpants and boxers. He doesn’t pay any mind to Isak’s penis as he turns Isak over, placing his hands behind his back and unbuckles the leather handcuffs.

Even clasps one around Isak’s right wrist and grabs his left wrist, pressing it next to his right and clasping the other handcuff around. Even sits back and marvels at the view; Isak’s cute ass lying flat on the bed, hands resting on his lower back, legs spread apart, cock hard and waiting for attention. Even feels his own cock jump at the sight.

He just can’t help himself, “You’re beautiful.”

It makes Isak smile and say, "So are you."

Even grins and leans back down to him, kissing the back of his neck wetly as he takes off his own shirt and pants, leaving on his boxers. He turns Isak around onto his back again.

He grabs the gag and unbuckles it, sliding it around Isak’s head and popping the ball into his mouth. He appreciates just how trustworthy Isak is of him doing these things, being so compliant. 

The ball is just the right size for Isak’s mouth. He kisses his way down Isak’s torso to his dick. He licks his nipples along the way, making sure to tongue them playfully, smiling at the quiet whimpers Isak lets out. He leaves his thumbs on the dark red nubs and circles his saliva around them, continuing to kiss down Isak’s torso, appreciating his toned stomach and the trail of light brown hair down his navel. Isak’s hands that are tied behind his back is able to expose his beautiful torso and Even loves it.

He stops above Isak’s groin and looks up at his face. He’s now sitting on Isak's shins that are squished together. And he knows just how much Isak wants to grab his hair and tug, to pull on something. He begins to squirm and his hips thrust up a little. Even presses them back into the bed. “Uh uh.” He says softly. Isak whines through the gag. 

Even chuckles, “Patience, Isak.”

He hears Isak huff and it makes him smile even wider. He licks around and across the top of his groin slowly, teasing him. Isak’s cock is hard and red, a tiny bit of pre-come flowing from the tip. He thrusts his hips upwards, in a way that demands Even to hurry up. This makes Even slap his thigh, but he makes sure it doesn't hurt too much.

“Jeez, you’re the most demanding twenty-year-old I know.”

He hears Isak laugh a little at his joke and it makes Even’s heart warm. How he can still make Isak laugh even after being so controlling.

He abruptly grabs hold of the base of Isak’s cock, feeling Isak jump a bit at the unexpected contact, hears Isak’s breath stutter. He lets out a quiet throaty whine of what Even interprets as desperation. Even decides that he's had enough of teasing Isak and finally wraps his lips around the head of Isak’s dick, sucking gently. Isak faintly thrusts his hips off the bed again and Even forces them down on the mattress, humming in disapproval. He knows that Isak can feel the vibrations through his body and smirks in gratification when Isak throws his head back on the pillow vigorously, breathing heavy.

Even just knows how much Isak wants to force his head down on his cock and engulf the entire length. He knows how much Isak hates having the restraints but how much he also fucking loves it. It’s almost amusing knowing that what he’s doing to Isak is making him so frustratedly but pleasantly horny. It’s also a huge fucking turn on.

His dick is throbbing in his boxers, and he reaches down to cup it through the cotton whilst straddling Isak’s legs, just to give himself some relief. It feels good. But he can’t focus too much on that right now; Isak is his main priority.

Isak grunts when he looks down and sees Even cupping himself. And Even knows what he’s thinking.

“No, baby. I can do whatever I want.”

They talked about it after Isak made the suggestion, how Isak wants Even to take complete control over him as he gets edged. And Even’s glad that he has his consent because he would hate to have control and do whatever he wants to Isak without it. He couldn’t even imagine doing that to him.

Isak lays his head back down on the pillow and Even removes his mouth from the head of Isak’s dick. He wasn’t really doing anything special, just slowly and softly sucking, dragging his dry hand up and down, just the right amount to get Isak riled up, but not to make him too overcome with pleasure.

Just at that thought, Even remembers the cock ring and vibrator in the bag and smirks. He reaches down and grabs the two sex toys out, placing them beside Isak’s left thigh. He then remembers the lube.

Isak groans lowly. Even looks over at his face from where he’s leaning down and rummaging through their bedside drawer to find the lube. And what he sees is just delightful.

Isak’s face is adorably red, spit dripping down his chin, lips stretched around the gag, red and swollen and shiny. His hair is ruffled, fluffy and messy. His cock is swollen and red and Even feels his own dick swell even harder at the sight of his wrecked boyfriend. How is Isak already so worked up when they’ve hardly done anything?

Even can’t wait for what’s to come.

He walks the few steps back over to the bed and plops himself down next to Isak’s legs. He brings the cock ring over to Isak’s eyes and he follows the movement with his green irises.

“Excited?” Even asks. Isak nods his head fast and Even chuckles at his enthusiasm.

He reads the instruction manual on how to put the cock ring on and frowns when he learns that you have to put it on before the penis is erect. But decides “fuck it” and dribbles a lot of lube over Isak’s dick, slides the cock ring over his balls, trying to be as gentle as he can. Isak doesn’t make a sound and his eyes are shut. Even slides his cock the rest of the way into the ring and secures it, making sure it’s comfortable. It wasn’t easy but it wasn’t too difficult.

“Does it feel okay?”

Isak opens his eyes, shuffling his hips a bit and nods. Even will never get over the lust glazing in his lidded eyes when they’re doing something sexual.

He smiles at Isak and grabs the sleeping mask on the corner of their bed, holding it up in front of Isak’s eyes. He sees Isak try and swallow around the gag, nodding. Even smiles and slides it gently over Isak’s head, down to his eyes and making sure it's properly secured at the back of his head. He strokes his hand down Isak’s chest, in a way that Even hopes says, “It's okay, I’ve got you.” And he knows Isak understands because he sees the faint twitch of a smile around the gag. Even kisses his cheek and slides down his torso once again.

Isak’s dick looks obscene with the ring wrapped tightly around his dick and balls. It’s very hard and red now, but barely dripping pre-come. The smell of his arousal is electrifying. It’s something that Even will never stop loving.

Isak whines after too long of no movement. Even sits back, staring at his cock for the longest time. He grabs the vibrator, making sure there’s the batteries still in there from the shop, places it on the base of his cock and presses the button. Isak begins squirming instantly.

“Faen.” Isak whimpers.

Even presses it harder against his cock and decides that he wants to hear Isak properly - maybe the gag isn’t for them. He stops the vibrations and Isak whines yet again, but Even grabs his dick and strokes lightly, running his index finger up and down the entire length. He unbuckles the gag wrapped around his boyfriend’s face, looks at him as Isak adjusts to the emptiness inside his mouth, jaw resting into position. There’s still saliva running down his chin, now running down his neck. It makes Even more turned on thinking of how Isak has no ability to wipe it off because of the restraints behind his back. He leans down and tongues his nipples once again, trailing his tongue along his chest and neck until he gets to Isak’s mouth, kissing the fuck out of him.

“Even…” Isak whimpers.

Even presses the vibration button again, pressing it hard against the tip of his dick and Isak moans.

“I love you.”

Even smiles and kisses his forehead. “Love you, too.”

He leaves the vibrator against the head of his dick for the next three minutes, occasionally licking down the length and watching as Isak squirms and bucks his hips, moaning in pleasure. And yes, Even was correct of how much he would fucking love doing this to Isak. And he can't wait for their roles to be reversed. Isak would love having the power to do this, it’s more fun than Even expected.

Isak looks like a mess, red in the face and chest, squirming, toes clenching, dick red and throbbing. Even suddenly remembers that he’s meant to be edging him.

“Tell me when you’re about to come.” Even demands.

Isak nods, but he seems too distracted from the pleasure, as if he didn’t understand what Even said. Even chuckles and listens to Isak’s quiet occasional moans and whines and heavy breaths. He kisses down his navel and licks through the soft hair. He stops the vibrations and Isak whines a little, but then Even engulfs his entire penis and begins to suck harshly. Isak moans, thrusting his hips up. His dick hits the back of Even’s throat suddenly and he tries not to gag from the force but fails. He pulls of, lips puffy, a string of spit connecting his lips to Isak’s cock.

“Don’t do that.” He chuckles.

Isak smiles a little. “Sorry. It just felt so good.”

The older man smiles at him, forgetting that Isak can't see, and then begins to move his hand up and down on Isak, the wet lube and spit making the glide smooth, and Isak finally listens to Even’s demands and stays still, but his hips occasionally jerk, wrists straining against the handcuffs. After a while of jerking his hand up and down and listening to Isak’s whining, Even forcefully swipes his thumb on the head and takes one of his balls into his mouth, sucking. A few seconds later, Isak moans, “Shit, fuck... I’m gonna come!”

Even feels his dick twitch and pulls off very suddenly, his hand reaching over to grip Isak’s inner thigh instead. Isak whines brokenly, his legs twitching as well as his dick, but no cum spurts out. Even smiles and kisses his cheek, deciding that he wants to see Isak's eyes and takes the mask off.

“Good job, babe.” Isak smiles at him weakly and closes his eyes, his pretty eyelashes resting on his cheeks, chest rising up and down rapidly.

Even turns Isak over and gets in between his legs, face close to his soft and pale bum.

Even shifts them to be more comfortable, Isak’s hips now resting on a pillow, arms behind his back. Even lies onto his own stomach, looks up and sees Isak looking back at him with desire, love pooling in his beautiful eyes. Even grins and touches his dick again. Isak whines a little.

Even moves his tongue down over to his balls, licking and sucking them but deliberately ignoring the head. He then moves even further up to his perineum and sucks the delicate skin. Isak lets out a breathy moan. Even moves even more further up and swipes his tongue over his entrance, hands spreading his cheeks apart. He grabs the lube from the end of the bed and dribbles some over Isak’s crack, watches it as it slowly drips down to his dick and onto the sheets.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Even says.

Isak whines and pushes his hips out slightly, making his asshole more visible. Even then leans down and stuffs his face between Isak’s ass cheeks, smelling his scent and teasingly licking his hole. Isak grinds back on his face.

“More.” Isak begs.

Even then goes all out, licking and sucking and nipping. He slides a finger into the somewhat loose ring of muscles with the lube, and Isak is now laying on his cheek, eyes closed tightly, mouth open from pleasure. Even moves his finger even deeper into him and moves his face down to suck his balls. He moves the finger back and forth, thrusting it slightly and adding his middle finger not too long after.

He takes the tip of Isak’s cock into his mouth and sucks hard. Isak moans louder, chasing the feeling of Even’s fingers and his mouth at the same time. Even looks at him and sees the younger man’s hair sticking to his forehead, cheeks red, mouth slick and red from biting. Even smiles and wraps his mouth back around his dick and moves his head further down, taking as much as he can and then sucking, hard, fingers moving faster and harder in his hole.

Isak lets out a proper moan, bucking his hips up softly, biting his lips. Ten seconds of Even’s actions later and Isak lets out a, “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come!”

Even pulls his mouth off but leaves his fingers inside, making sure they’re not pressed against his prostate. Isak whines and his dick throbs, spurting out a painful little bit of sperm. Even smiles and licks it up.

“You really like this, huh?”

Isak nods and Even leans up to kiss his lips. “Can’t wait for you to do it to me.” He smirks.

Isak giggles and lays his head on the pillow, and Even can see his upper back rising up and down harshly. Even decides that this should be the time when he lets Isak come because it feels like it’s been forever and he himself needs to come. It’s all just too much. And it’s Isak’s first time being edged, so it’s fine.

“I’m gonna let you come this time, okay?” Even speaks. Isak smiles and nods, preparing himself.

Even leans back down and presses his fingers against his prostate, slowly moving them. Isak moves his ass back down, hole squeezing tight around his fingers, grinding. Even licks a long wet stripe down from his balls to the tip of his cock and takes it into his mouth again. He licks around the glands, sensitive and leaking, tasting him - the best taste in the world. He takes his other hand and fondles his balls. Then he grabs the base of his penis and tugs. Isak moans loudly. Even sucks harder and wetter, moving both of his hands at the same time as each other and trying to look at Isak’s face. His eyes are tightly shut, his face scrunched up in ultimate pleasure, mouth hung open a little. He is just too beautiful. He’s beautiful and hot and sexy and amazing and Even just can’t help himself from grinding into the sheets beneath his own rock-hard dick to get some relief.

A minute later, Isak whines brokenly, Even feels Isak's dick throb and pulse. He whines, “I’m gonna come.”

Even sucks harder, waiting for Isak’s orgasm as he moans and writhes, wrists straining against the leather, legs shaking, toes clenching and suddenly Even feels the warm liquid spurt onto his tongue and hears Isak’s loud moans. Even can guess that his face is definitely scrunched in pleasure. His fingers press hard against the boy’s prostate, moving his fingers roughly, and he makes sure to catch every drop of cum, milking him dry. Isak stops moaning gradually and his body lies back down, completely relaxed and motionless, hips twitching at times. His cock pulses inside Even’s mouth and he squirms after a few seconds from oversensitivity. Even pulls his mouth off and takes his fingers out of his ass, forcing them into Isak’s mouth. He sucks and licks them and Even smiles, leaning up to his face, pressing a hot kiss to his lips.

Isak seems exhausted and his eyes are sleepy, but he still asks, “Can I suck you off?”

Even nods and un-cuffs him, turning him over. Isak shakes out his wrists, rubbing the raw skin. Even takes them into his own hands and presses light kisses to them. 

“Thank you.” Isak whispers.

Even kisses his forehead, takes his own boxers off and straddles Isak’s shoulders. Isak looks willingly at his pulsing hard cock and immediately takes it into his mouth, licking roughly around the head, a hand coming up to jerk up and down. Even looks at him and groans lowly at the sight of Isak’s lips wrapped tightly around his dick. He begins sucking harshly and Even threads his fingers through Isak’s messy hair, tugging lightly. Isak moans softly and sucks him even harder.

Even whines and it’s all just too much; the previous sight of Isak coming, the scene of them on the bed and doing what they were doing, Isak now sucking him off magnificently and the fact that he’s been so hard and so turned on for so long with no relief. It’s all just too much.

He whines loudly, head throwing back, thrusting his hips back and forth, roughly fucking into Isak’s mouth. Isak moves his hand faster and sucks harder and looks up at Even’s face and that’s the last straw for Even to release his pleasure that’s been building up for what feels like forever but was probably only twenty minutes. Isak’s eyes, hollowed cheeks and lips around his dick just look so fucking hot.

Even comes, spilling warm liquid into Isak’s mouth, stuttering his hips, cock pulsing. He closes his eyes tight and whines high pitched and breathy, but quiet. Isak continues sucking until Even’s done. He pulls off and Even crashes down onto the mattress, next to Isak. His pulls his handsome boy into his arms and kisses his cheek.

A few minutes of catching their breaths and relaxing, Even speaks, “Well, that was fucking hot.”

Isak laughs and presses a kiss to Even’s jaw. “It was. So hot. Thank you, baby.”

“My pleasure.”

They look into each other’s eyes, overcome with fondness and the sleepiness of post-orgasm bliss. Even decides that they should just go to sleep. There’s no bodily fluids that need to be wiped and they’re already so sleepy so why not? Though it’s only 20:21.

“Want to go to bed?” Even asks. Isak hums in approval, but starts to get up.

Even whines. “Where are you going? Come back.”

Isak looks at him from the doorway and giggles. “Chill, I’m just getting some water and going to the bathroom.”

Even laughs but decides to follow Isak into the bathroom and they brush their teeth together, Even wrapping his arm over Isak’s chest as they smile in the mirror, waiting for each other to go to the toilet and wash their faces. They even have a toothpaste kiss.

“Gross.” Isak grumbles. Even giggles and kisses his bare shoulder.

“Let’s go to bed.”

Isak gets them both a glass of water and Even downs it, only just remembering out thirsty he is. Isak opens the window across the room and walks back over to where Even is laying on the bed. He jumps onto him and giggles when Even yelps in surprise. They manoeuvre each other into their respective sleeping positions; Isak lying on Even’s chest and Even stroking his hair and staring at him as he sleeps.

Isak kisses Even’s bare chest, right leg around his waist. Even wraps both arms around him and then they kiss. Once Isak has laid back down on his heart, Even says, “Goodnight. I love you.” He feels Isak smile against his chest.

“Goodnight. I love you too, Even.” Isak replies.

Even smiles fondly and kisses his hair.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, excited for the morning ahead together, sleepy from post-orgasm bliss and the feeling of being connected and close. Even loves him so much. And he knows now that Isak loves him just the same.

Sex with Isak is something, something Even will probably never give up or get bored of. They will definitely experiment with edging again. And even when their sex is love-centred and not just pleasure-centred, Even will like it just as much, maybe even more. And he knows that Isak will as well. 

Even though sex with Isak will always be love-making, sometimes you just gotta have a bit of kink in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
